


The Darkest Cupid

by Amebb42



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Percy is Kinky, Sex Club, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29828607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amebb42/pseuds/Amebb42
Summary: The owner of Cupid’s Bow is pleased with his work. Another soulmate pair have been found.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley, Hermione Granger/Percy Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Percy Weasley
Comments: 9
Kudos: 13





	The Darkest Cupid

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter.

He watched the new couple leave the room with a sigh. It was another perfect match, but she had still been an exquisite one to play with. There was nothing he enjoyed more than teasing out a new prospective’s deepest hopes, dreams, desires, finding out everything about them so that he could find their match.

In this case, it was a soulmate bond. He had suspected so when he finally realized who her match was. There had always been... something between them. 

“Master,” a confident voice broke his reverie. It was a Cupid, appropriately dressed in the identical uniform to all the rest, but he knew by the tone that this was his second. She was the only one bold enough to speak to him freely. “So you finally found the one for her?”

“Yes,” he said, not wishing to explain himself to his employee. 

“You broke the rules, I see.” 

He sighed again. Clearly, he had been negligent in Luna’s training. She had become impertinent. Oh well, that was easily corrected. He reached out without bothering to look and twisted her nipple until she whimpered, then held it there. This was a nice start until they could start a session. 

She was right, of course. He never took on a family member, much less two. But he had rationalized that this wasn’t a blood relative when he took her on. 

Still, he probably should have let Luna or one of the other hired Cupids do the work. He wouldn’t have had to teach his brother the ropes. He silently laughed at his own joke as he watched them - the man confidently leading his soulmate to the point where her blindfold would dissolve and she would finally know him. 

The truth was he hadn’t wanted to let anyone else work with her, even one as gifted as Luna. Hermione had always been a contrary one, rigid yet rule breaking. Fiercely intelligent but driven by messy emotions. He wanted to know that mind, to pick it apart until he could find what made her tick. 

She hadn’t disappointed him either. Of course she wasn’t the best match for him personally. Their life goals were compatible, but sexually he would have been unfulfilled. They had some kinks in common, but she wasn’t submissive enough to do everything he liked to the degree required. It had still been fun to watch her control crumble and give herself over to what she truly wanted. 

And his brother… well, once he got past the initial wonder of being invited into the private rooms as a potential match for someone, he had been a quick study, assuming his role as her perfect dominant like he had been born for it. Of course, since it turned out they were soulmates, he had been. 

As Hermione turned toward the love of her life, they stepped over the ward line and her blindfold was gone. She gave a pleased gasp as Fred stared down at her. Neither of them wasted any time maneuvering to one of the sofas to devour one another. 

They were so besotted they didn’t even notice the scene in front of them - Pansy Parkinson, nude and bent over a spanking bench, her delectable arse red and abused, her desire dripping down her inner thighs as she begged for more. 

In another corner, Harry Potter was chained to a St. Andrew’s Cross, several people teasing him while he begged for release. Nearby, well, Percy skimmed past the sight of what his sister was doing. That was one of the few things he  _ wasn’t _ interested in. 

“Do you have someone arriving soon?” he asked Luna. 

“No, Master,” she said with a cheeky smile, meeting his eyes as she knew she should not. 

“Perfect. You will come with me,” he told her, walking back into his favorite room without a backward glance to see if she had followed. Percy knew she would. He knew everyone here would follow his command if he wished. 

Cupid’s Bow had provided him with the perfect match as well, if only in the form of variety. 


End file.
